Prison Of My Mind
by Ari Faith
Summary: This is the journal of a girl who goes by Max to hide her identity. As you read, she slowly opens up more about her life and what's happened while writing as a way to relieve stress to maintain sanity. But when things become...interesting for her, she begins to wish she can go back and undo what she started. Will she escape or be trapped forever in the prison she created herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so um...the original owner of this account has left due to well...life... So she gave it to me to keep alive either forever or when she gets back on her feet... I'm sorry about this, I bet it sucks that the writer of what most of you have come to really like is gone but I'll try my best. Well...she gave me her writing journal of ideas she had ready for later on so I'll try my best at those... Please take it easy on me I've never done this before...god help me**

This is going to start off as most things normally do, with whomever is speaking having some form of life problem. I never really understood why or how some people can just spew out all their little secret details of their life to peope and even total strangers without so much of a second thought, but now all I can say is what the heck, why not? No one honestly cares so why should they? It's not like these people are even listening to them in the first place and what reason would they have to hold what's said against the person telling? So it's not like things can get any worse, might as well take a load off for once. Ha yeah as soon as I wrote that I'm pretty sure I jinxed myself; things can always get worse than they already are.

Sadly, as you can probably tell, I'm not exactly good at this otherwise I wouldn't be trying to stall with some cliche begining. Sorry if it bugs you but I'm not too fond of the idea of letting go (don't you dare start singing that song from Frozen) of my problems and not caring what others think. I guess this is because life isn't fair and words do hurt more than sticks and stones. Though I can say I'd much rather the broken bones over the bad hand I've been dealt this time around.

What is it that's going on you ask? You want me to hurry up all ready and get with the program of playing victum? Well I'm going to have to disapoint you cause it ain't happening. Life may suck majorly right now but I'm not about to trust you with my private life just yet. If you want to pick my brain and see what makes me tick, stick around and maybe you can piece together all the little hints and bits of my life I'll let in. If you don't want to wait that long then go ahead and pick up one of the many overdone vampire love books.

So you're gonna stay then? Wow either you really must have nothing better to do or you're just that desperate for some gossip. I would think the later, seeing as how you do have my private journal and are still reading this. I'm not gonna freak that you have it or even wonder how you got your hands on it cause I'm gonna change the name of everyone I mention in here so that this doesn't blow up in my face later on. If anything just pretend this is some fiction book, it might help you sleep at night. Then again it looks like you have no shame in reading someone elses journal diary thing, so who cares right?

Whatever, I guess you can reffer to me as Max cause that sounds like a pretty good made up name that I totally did not take from a pretty good book series... But what is true is I'm an eighteen year old senior in highschool who is stressing out to the point I'm writing in this thing as a form of relief but in a way in case someone finds it. Normal for a girl my age right? No? Neither is half the things you'll end up finding out about me.

Of course this is going to be about all kinds of things my parents and most...all of my friends have no clue about. Again I'll say it, I can't see how people can be so open about these things. Especially with parents. Too risky telling them because they will either not care which will hurt or care too much that they end up making it worse. Plus isn't it understandable to think that maybe I'm scared because half...most... ok fine all of this stuff can get me so deep in trouble I may never be aloud to leave their sight? Believe me I have every reason to be scared of them even catching wind that something is up. A few years back some shit happened that hit the fan pretty quick that's left scars. Time may heal all wounds but not without leaving something to remind you of what took place.

Now that you see at least a small bit of me and know you won't be diving headfirst into my madness, I'll just let this be the end of my first entry.

Do your thing-

M

**Ok so first story...How did I do?**


	2. Chapter 2

2-20-2015

9:31 p.m.

Well today was pretty uneventful; did nothing other than burn through hours or Runescape then get a little physical activity through playing Just Dance on the Wii. It was the last day of the break from school and a Friday. Most people I know from school are out there partying and such but honestly I'd rather stay home or hang out with a few friends in a less chaotic area. I was never really into the idea of parties (other than ones that have cake) so whenever I was invited to one I turned it down by giving some lame excuse like my mom said no, when she never even knew there was one. Of course I'm not trying to make it seem that people who party are insane or bad, that's just what they're into and there's nothing wrong with doing what makes you happy. Which totally justifies my now obsession with Runescape so don't judge.

There is one pretty kooll (this is how I spell it because I'm an uncoltured wallnut) thing I'll maybe do later though. My church youth group is going bowling tonight and since I'm part of it that means I'm practically forced to go or otherwise be bombarded with questions of why I didn't. No sweat, I like to bowl even though I completely suck at it. Just need to trim my fingernails before I go because I do not want to go through the experiance of them being ripped off again. Shit hurts. Another thing I like about this is that we will be there all night until the alley closes. My sleep schedual is fucked so it's not like I'll be loosing any sleep. If anything this will keep my from further frying my eyes by staring at the computer screen any longer than I already have today.

My little brother, Gazzy (try and guess why I chose than name for him) is coming along because he switched over from Royal Rangers at the church to part of the youth a year ago. He's a bit awkward in the group because he and I aren't exactly religious and the people in the group aren't the kind of people he can talk to. It's not that he's antisocial or anything, in all honesty he talks almost as much as I do, it's that he talks exclusivly to those who share his common intrest which begins with Minecraft and ends with Call of Dunty. He and I have that typical, but on the smaller scale of the sibling rivalry. Since he's only four years younger than me it's not like we can't relate on some levels. And when we do fight we do this weird thing where seconds after it's like nothing happened and we're making stupid jokes again.

He's not all that great at bowling either but he'll get the same thing out of it as me. As I'm writing this I can hear him talking to one of his friends over the headset in the next room. I wouldn't be surprised if he had...let's call her Angel...in there with him. Angle is our now two year old baby sister who is finally coming out of his Terrible Twos stage. What she likes to do most is sit in Gazzy's lap and watch as he kills people on his games. No laughing when things blow up or even asking what's going on like she does with most things, just sits there silently and watches. I have a feeling she's going to end up as messed up as me and her brother, but there's nothing really wrong with that. We're all a bit messed up in our own messed up ways in this messed up world. ...ok yeah I know that was probably bad but I couldn't help it.

Well I need to get off my ass and start getting ready, we're leaving in another half hour or so and I haven't even showered or done my chores yet. I think I'ma try and do an entry a day depending on if there's anything to even write about.

Do your thing-

M


End file.
